Pokemon: Legend of the Sun Maiden
by SolSaphira
Summary: When the lost child of the Sun Goddess finds herself in the World of Pokemon, she doesn't know who she is and thinks of herself as an Orphan abandoned by her family. She grows up in a family consisting of only Pokemon and soon learns that all is not peaceful in the normally Serene Pokemon World. Join her in the Johto Region as she tries to find her family, and unveil her past!
1. Prologue: Rise of Darkness

Prologue: Rise of Darkness  
~Celestial Plain~

500 Years has passed on the Celestial Plain since the fall of Yami at the Ark of Yamato. The Sun Goddess Amaterasu as well as one of her two children, Chibiterasu, has been living on the plain, watching over their world. Amaterasu's second child was a young girl named Saphira. Amaterasu hoped that when Saphira grew older she could inherit all of her brush skills and live in Nippon to keep the Sun Goddess' faith in the mortals.

"Mom! When can my little sister play with me?" Chibi whined.  
"You two will be able to play when she gets older, okay Chibi? Be patient.." The Sun Goddess replied to her child.  
"Ugh fine!" Chibi whined. "I want something to do already, it's so boring!"

Amaterasu looked at her second child, which resembled her wolf form but only just a pup. A petal symbol was also on one of her legs. "Someday you shall be as powerful as I, Saphira... For now, you're just a young cub with an interesting life ahead of you..." The Sun Goddess murmured, petting her second child. Amaterasu reminisced about her past and how much she helped the mortals back when the dreaded 8-headed serpent attacked the peaceful Nippon. Sighing contently with a slight smile on her face, she thought about how nice it was to see the world at peace again. As Amaterasu reminisced, the day went by rather uneventfully, eventually day passed into night, and it was time to rest.

That Night...

The black sky was clear with stars twinkling in the darkness, unaware of the approaching dangers that will be the fall of the Celestial Plain. Looming closer was an army of darkness with the objective to destroy the peaceful atmosphere. A cold breeze filled the air as troves of imps fell from the sky to wreck havoc on the land. In a flash the Sun Goddess sensed the danger and woke up, familiar with the evil in the air. The rest of the Brush spirits that Amaterasu possessed rouse from their slumber to defend their home. Chibiterasu and Saphira were left inside the temple that served as their home under the protection from Gekigami, the God of Thunder. The Great Tiger God patrolled around the two children looking out for any danger. Amaterasu and the 12 remaining brush spirits looked to be successful in fending off the imps with no trouble... but as the battle went on the Gods noticed that no matter how many imps they slew, more and more came, eventually all the Gods were backed up to the temple, nowhere else to go but closer to it.

"Mother Amaterasu, you seem weaker then usual..." Yomigami, the God of Restoration commented.  
"Yes... I have noticed too, you are aware I recently gave birth to a second child right?" Amaterasu replied.  
"We all are aware, Mother." He replied.  
"Then you know that we cannot hold off the enemy onslaught for much longer." She said.

"Then you must know what we need to do right?" Yomigami replied.  
"...Yes, I need to send my daughter and son to safety in the mortal realm." Amaterasu agreed. The Sun Goddess then entered the temple, intent on sending her two children to safety. The 12 Brush spirits continued holding off the Imp army while she began the ritual to send her children to safety. "Please hurry Mother Amaterasu." Gekigami nodded at Amaterasu as he left the temple to help the Brush spirits buy her time. Eventually Chibiterasu was safely sent to the Mortal Realm, and just as she was in the middle of the same ritual for Saphira, a few imps broke into the temple, giving the young Wolf Cub many deadly wounds and causing the ritual to be incomplete... Less then a second after it was interrupted, Saphira disappeared in a brilliant flash of light. The teleportation to the mortal realm was apparently successful, but the destination and state of her was unknown. "N-no! MY DAUGHTER!" Amaterasu cried, before quickly disposing of the imps that broke into the temple, mourning for her daughter...


	2. Chapter 1: Lost in Winter

Chapter 1: Lost in Winter  
~Ilex Forest~ 

"N-no! MY DAUGHTER!" A Voice echoed in Saphira's mind, unsure who it was. 6 Year Old Saphira was in pain, A LOT of pain, not understanding why. When she tried to get up she realized she couldn't move without being put in more pain. It was cold... She tried moving again, to no avail, the pain was still there. It was getting colder... She tried opening her eyes, but she couldn't do it. Before long she fell unconscious, close to death in the endless, bitter blizzard. 

A few minutes passed and snow started piling up around her. A faint, warm light was slowly approaching her. Suddenly, it stopped being cold... The snow no longer felt like a blanket of ice. Two voices can be heard, but Saphira could not understand what was being said. She heard another voice but it didn't sound like the other two. The same voice spoke again and it was getting louder. 

"...o..et" said the voice. It spoke again, this time being more clear.

"Not...Yet." It repeated.

After those words, a strange, hazy figure appeared in the unconscious mind of Saphira, getting closer... Soon the unknown figure was clearly visible, in front of her was a Pokemon, a female shiny Glaceon, which was more snow-white coloured than regular Glaceons.

"It's not time for you to pass yet..." The Glaceon said.  
"H-huh? What do you mean?" Saphira asked. The Glaceon just shook her head and then started leading her back towards the light of her body. As the Glaceon led her back, Saphira's body began going through some drastic changes... She grew long, white, pointed ears on top of her head, improving her sense of hearing drastically. Next, what looked liked two aqua-blue Ear mufflers, or dangles, grew out from the sides of her light blue hair, completing everything that changed around her head area. That was not all though, as a long, slender, flat white tail grew out from her lower back area, ending in a dark blue Diamond shaped point. As the tail finished growing, she and the Glaceon made it back to her body... All her wounds were miraculously healed, with not even a single scratch left over from the open wounds she had earlier...

As Saphira took a good look at Glaceon, she asked a few questions. "Who.. and what are you...?" She wondered, slightly frightened "and.. what did you mean when you said it's not my time to pass on?"  
The Glaceon could sense her unease and decided to calm her down. "Please, don't be afraid of me, I don't mean you any harm. As for who... I am Glaceon, an Ice-type Pokemon."  
"A Pokemon...?" Saphira replied.  
"Yes, you know what they are?" Glaceon asked.  
"No, I don't..."  
"I suppose I could tell you everything I know..." Glaceon said. Saphira listened carefully as Glaceon told everything about Pokemon that she knew and explained how the world was inhabited by them alongside humans.

"So do you know where I am? I was too hurt to open my eyes to see my surroundings... All I know is that I am on a soft surface in a cold area..."

"You're in a forest called Ilex Forest, and it's the middle of Winter, so that explains why it's so cold."  
"I am confused at one thing though, how did you find me?"  
"I saw you fall from the sky, already badly wounded, so I tried to rush here as fast as I could."  
"I found you close to death and unconscious, so I did the only thing I could, which was possessing you, so you could heal and gain resistance to the cold."  
"How did you do that?!" 

"Ahh good question... You see, I am a wandering spirit, a Pokemon that is not among the living... I am not ready to pass on yet, because I need to tell my family good bye."  
"A Wandering spirit... I understand, I guess..."  
"You have a lot of wisdom for one so young."  
"I guess I do huh... The problem is I don't understand why. My past up to today is completely blank."  
"I see.. I hope you manage to unveil your past. I will be with you for a long time, but I want one request, treat it as a final favor, if you may..."  
"Sure thing... What do you want, Glaceon?"  
"Help protect my family, they are all rare Pokemon and any protection is good."  
"If you really did save my life, I would be grateful to grant your request,"

Outside of Saphira's mind, two other Pokemon were watching and examining her by sniffing, they were a Shiny Espeon which was an emerald-like colour and a regular Flareon.  
"I just don't get it Flareon..." Espeon sighed. "This girl just changed all of a sudden and not only does she look like a cross between a human and our sister, but she also smells like her and at the same time doesn't!"  
"I have never seen this happen before, we need answers and I don't know how to get them..." Flareon replied. As if on cue, Saphira woke up, but her eyes were exactly the same as Glaceon's.

"Espeon, Flareon..." Glaceon said.  
"Glaceon?!" They both exclaimed, clearly shocked.  
"Yes... I am here, but not for long. Please, listen carefully." She said, starting to explain what happened to her.  
"So you want us to raise this young child as our own, and teach her how to live in the wilderness?" Espeon asked.  
"Yes I do... In return, she has promised to help protect our whole family."  
"Why should we not find a human family for our orphan here?" Flareon asked. "Wouldn't that make the most sense?"  
"Sure, it might be better for her, but our family needs as much protection as possible, you know why... Especially in Leafeon's case." Glaceon replied.  
"I understand what you mean Sis..." Espeon said, "Very well, we shall take her in as our own."  
"I don't know about that you two..." Flareon mused, looking slightly worried.  
"What's wrong with doing this, Flareon?" Glaceon asked.  
"Well... do we know how to take care of a child like this?" Flareon wondered. "Also, are we certain it will keep our family safe?"  
"That I wouldn't know Flareon..." Espeon replied. "But it would be tough to get a foster family for the young girl here... She is practically half Pokemon and half human. I don't think anyone will accept her, shaming her as a freak of nature you know?"  
"I guess you're right Espeon..." Flareon said. "Okay, we can take her in, but we are going to have to explain to everyone else what happened."

With the decision made, Glaceon fell into a deep slumber inside Saphira, and Espeon and Flareon carried the young girl back to their home inside a large, hollowed tree. When they arrived outside their home they went in to find that the other family members anxiously awaiting answers. As Espeon and Flareon returned, they first made sure to tell everyone to stay calm and let them explain themselves in a little bit, then they put Saphira into Glaceon's old room. After Saphira was put safely in Glaceon's old room, Espeon and Flareon went back to the other members of the family to start explaining everything that happened.

After the explanations were done, the whole family accepted the new Gijinka Glaceon Girl and waited for her to awaken.


End file.
